prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
When a Good Girl's Gone Bad
When a Good Girl's Gone Bad is the 31st episode of Total Bellas. It aired on March 3, 2019. This was the 7th episode of season 4. Summary Nicole reaches an all-time high in her career when she's asked to be the Main Event at the first-ever women's pay-per-view, Evolution. Brie is shocked to find out that she will be by Nicole's side as just her valet, which makes her wonder if the world is telling her to hang up her boots once and for all. Meanwhile, Bryan struggles to balance his life on the road as a WWE Superstar with his passion in setting an eco-friendly example for their daughter, and is ready to make some tough decisions. Recap When looking back on the history of the Women's division, the Women's Evolution and the current crop of female Superstars, it would be disingenuous at best to write off Brie Bella's accomplishments. So, understandably, she finds herself somewhat taken aback on Total Bellas this week when she finds out she's being relegated to valet duty for Nikki at WWE Evolution, despite having finally gotten her sea legs back in the ring. Brie isn't sure if the new assignment is a passive-aggressive way to nudge her towards in-ring retirement, and Nikki's refusal to say she would be Brie's valet if the roles were reversed doesn't do much for her confidence. A well-timed prank with Johnny where they pretend the roles have been reversed knocks Nikki down a peg, but this seems bound to boil up again as the pay-per-view draws closer. It's hardly Brie's only issue this week, as she finds her and Daniel Bryan's attempt to live eco-friendly, sustainable lives has been more or less derailed by their need to balance parenting with a grueling professional schedule. Bryan all but throws up his hands and admits defeat, but Brie arranges for Bryan to help pick up some trash to soothe his conscience. It works! Oh, and by the way, Nikki's night out with Peter takes a twist when she turns down his kiss, and she's not sure if there will be a Date No. 2. But Peter's big move — he delivers a care package of Nikki's favorite candy, black licorice — ends up winning him so many points that a follow-up date is no longer out of the question. Image Gallery When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 1.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 2.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 3.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 4.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 5.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 6.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 7.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 8.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 9.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 10.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 11.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 12.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 13.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 14.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 15.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 16.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 17.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 18.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 19.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 20.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 21.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 22.jpg When a Good Girl's Gone Bad 23.jpg See also *Total Bellas External links * #31 at WWE.com * [ The First Date on WWE Network]